Sunshine
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Solana Layton is the sister of Professor Layton. She is both similar and the exact opposite of him. Following the professor, she learns of what happened to her when she was only a baby and discovers some things she thought were real weren't. Spoilers for all games and movie.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hi there! Okay, so if you are reading this, thank you so much! This is my first Professor Layton story and I'm so excited to be writing it! Warning you now, this story will go through all 6 games plus Eternal Diva and maybe once the other stuff comes out I'll go back and edit the new stuff in. Anyways, if you don't want spoilers, especially for Azran Legacy, turn back now. I am also telling you that I am not British and will not be writing as one. Also, I will have a profile of Solana, my OC, at a part of each game so like in the beginning when she's younger there'll be profiles for the flashbacks in the games for every start but once I get to the actual game the profiles will slow down. So here's this chapter's profile.**

**Solana is only a baby, barely even a year, yet she was a light to the Bronev family. Going by the nickname of Ana, Solana was cherished by both her siblings and parents. But when it's time to say goodbye to her oldest brother Hershel, Solana becomes Solana Layton while her brother Theodore becomes Hershel Layton, both forced to leave the real Hershel behind.**

**That's it, now enjoy!**

* * *

In a quiet little village, there was a house where there used to live the Bronev family. Now, that house was occupied only by the children left behind. Of course, however, today changes everything. For a family, Lucille and Roland Layton to be exact, were coming to adopt the baby Solana and the boy Hershel. However, the Laytons didn't know which of the two boys was Hershel, giving the real Hershel a chance to save his brother from living alone. As he packed, 7 year old Theodore cried,

"But Hershal, Ana and I don't want to leave you!" Meeting his brother's eyes, Hershel amended,

"Silly, your name's Hershel now." Theodore was surprised when his brother put a hand on his lips when their was a knock on the door. Picking up the small baby from the play pen and carrying the suitcase, Hershel led Theodore to the door. Setting the bag down, Hershel smiled up at the elderly couple and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Layton, this is my brother Hershel and my sister Solana."

"So you're the Hershel we've heard so much about." Lucille smiled.

"We hear you're a bright young boy." Roland added as his wife pet Theodore's head.

"And this is little Solana." Lucille smiled. Solana stared up at her soon to be adopted mother with her big brown eyes, similar to her oldest brother's. She didn't understand and wouldn't remember, Hershel knew that. "Why you're so beautiful." Lucille then turned to the real Hershel and said, "I'm sorry we can't adopt all three of you."

"It's alright," Hershel smiled as his brother's arm tightened on his sweater, "I have to stay for school and a family in the village will take care of me. The um...the Phibbs."

"Oh well, as long as you're alright." Lucille smiled, not catching the lie. Hershel handed over his sister and slowly let his brother go as they were led to the Laytons' car.

_Be strong siblings. _Hershel thought sadly, _Today is the start. of your new lives. Your new lives as Hershel and Solana Layton. _The car pulled away, and along with it the former Theodore and Solana Bronev, destined to not see the real Hershel Bronev for another 27 years.

* * *

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know please! Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Stansbury

**I'm back! Thanks so much to everyone who's read this story! Thanks also to Guest, SoftRain11 and Satine Gold for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 29 readers. Not a lot but not bad for my first Layton story right? Anyways, what you are about to read is based off of Miracle Mask's credits and is meant to introduce Solana's character. So this is pre-Miracle Mask flashbacks. Alright, here's the profile:**

**A bright young girl, Solana Layton considers herself a true lady in training and an okay artist, though her parents and brother, Hershel, will tell you otherwise. Solana has never had much luck finding friends and has spent most of her days prior to moving to Stansbury to being locked in her room drawing when she wasn't at school, though her hours were always strangly shorter than Hershel's yet she is just as smart as her brother. Solana was excited when she heard of her family's move, thrilled to be drawing a new scenery for a change, unaware that this time will be different for her.**

**Alright, I think that's everything...enjoy!**

* * *

Solana's eyes widened as she stepped out of the carriage. Running forward, she gasped in awe as she beheld the town of Stansbury, her new home. The houses were lined along beside the nature, as if no tree nor bush has ever been disturbed. Now, you're probably wondering what Solana looks like by now. Solana had blonde hair in a side braid on her right shoulder and bright brown eyes with fair skin. She wore a soft pink skirt over white pants, something most considered odd about her, a white tank top and a soft pink cardigan. A soft pink rose was tucked into her hair and she wore dark brown boots, another thing most considered odd about her, with a brown satchel resting on her left shoulder. Solana was in some kind of reverie until she heard,

"Solana, you do know a true lady never lets a gentlemen unload everything, correct?" The voice belonged none other than to her older brother, Hershel. Solana turned around, crossed her arms and smirked at the 14 year old behind her, holding a box. The 7 year older than her teen wore a white shirt, a red jacket and jeans. His brown hair was neither long nor short but Solana knew Hershel wouldn't be cutting his hair for a while.

"Why, Hershel," Solana smirked, "if I remember correctly, you always say it is a gentlemen's job to help a lady." Hershel sighed, rolled his black eyes slightly before handing his sister the light box. The blonde laughed, "I was only messing with you." Hershel smiled at her slightly. He and the 7 year old were always teasing each other for fun, so this was nothing new. Solana smiled at her brother before making her way towards the house. As she set the box down outside the door, she looked up and noticed a teen, most likely her brother's age, walking towards her. He had reddish-brown hair, black eyes behind thick glasses and wore a white shirt, light blue jacket and jeans.

_He's dressed similar to Hershel. _Solana thought as the boy reached her.

"Welcome to Stansbury!" The boy cried, spreading his arms out dramatically, "I am Randall Ascot." He held a hand out for her to shake but instead, Solana placed her right hand over her heart, grabbed a small piece of her skirt in her left hand and bowed down, lowering her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Randall." Solana said, not meeting the curious boy's eyes, "My name is Solana Layton and thank you for welcoming me to your town."

"Solana!" Hershel cried as he set the box he was carrying down and walked over to where his sister stood, bowing to an unknown teen. Hershel knew his sister did this to everyone she met as a sign of respect but it had gotten her teased, though she always replied, 'A lady must always show respect to those she meets, unless they are not worthy of it.' Hershel stood beside his sister and pulled her up to a standing position before turning to the boy and saying, "I'm sorry if my sister seems strange to you."

"Hey!" Solana cried out in protest.

"My name is Hershel Layton." Hershel said, ignoring the girl. He held out a hand that the boy gladly took.

"Randall Ascot. Welcome to Stansbury!" Randall grinned. Both Layton siblings knew already that Randall was very excitable and determined. "So, would you two like a tour? My girlfriend, Angela, and my...servant, Henry, can help me show you around." Solana looked up at Hershel eagerly, resembling Randall for a moment.

"Please Hershel!" Solana pleaded, "I want to see the rest of the town so I can decide what to draw first!" Hershel looked into his sister's big brown eyes and realized a second later that it was a bad idea. She was giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. He sighed,

"Ask Mother and Father first." Solana grinned before running towards her parents, crying,

"Ma! Pa! Can this boy Randall show Hershel and I around?" Lucille and Roland came forward and met Randall before approving. As they began to walk off, Randall turned to Solana and asked,

"You call your parents, 'Ma' and 'Pa'?" Solana nodded,

"It...just doesn't feel right to call them 'Mum' and 'Dad', or 'Mother' and 'Father'. But I still love them dearly." She looked down then. "I sound weird, don't I?"

"Nonsense." Randall said, "You aren't weird at all, not what you said, nor your greeting."

"Really?" Solana asked, eyes wide as they met Randall's. Randall nodded,

"Yes really. It's how you feel and a...sign of respect I believe."

"That's it exactly..." Hershel said in astonishment. Nobody ever figured it out and he was the only one who knew. Randall grinned,

"Yes! I solved your first puzzle in Stansbury!"

"What do you mean 'first puzzle in Stansbury'?" Hershal asked.

"Here, everyone loves puzzles, we do them often." Randall explained, "And of course, every puzzle has an answer, even if it's sometimes hard to find. Which is why we use hint coins." Randall then explained hint coins before grinning, "Let's see how you fare against this, Hershel Layton." He then gave Hershel a puzzle. It was a sliding puzzle. Hershel slid the pieces around as explained and solved the puzzle. Randall grinned at the brunette before leading them on when they came across a burly boy with dark green hair and black eyes wearing a blue outfit.

"Randall, who's these two?" He asked.

"Alphonse, this is Hershel and Solana Layton, they're new to town." Randall introduced, "Hershel, Solana, this is Alphonse Dalston." Dalston shook both Laytons' hands before Randall continued, "I was just about to take them on a tour with Henry and Angela, want to come?" Dalston shook his head,

"Can't, sorry. But I'll see you later." With that, he left,

"He seems nice." Solana remarked as they kept walking.

"He is." Randall agreed when they came to a field where a girl and a boy stood. The girl wore a white short sleeved shirt and a grey skirt while the boy wore a green long sleeved shirt and white pants. The girl also had pale blonde hair and black eyes while the boy had blonde-brown hair and blue eyes. "Henry! Angela!" The two teens turned upon hearing their names. Angela walked over first, saying,

"Randall, who are they?" Randall held out his arms and exclaimed,

"They are Hershel and Solana Layton!" Feeling slightly embaressed by Randall's introduction, Hershel shook Angela's hand and greeted her. Solana bowed to Angela before shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Angela smiled.

"The pleasure is all ours." Hershal smiled.

"We're going to give them a tour of Stansbury!" Randall proclaimed, "It'll be just like our adventures!"

"What?" Hershel and Solana asked in unison.

"Master Randall wishes to be an archeologist someday," Henry explained, "and takes us on all of his expeditions."

"Right, I've been meaning to ask," Randall smiled, "what do you two think of archeology?"

"I don't like archeology." Hershel answered, "And Solana is still 7 years old, Randall."

"Oh, well that just won't do." Randall shook his head, "If you're going to be our friends, you have to know of archeology." Randall spent the rest of the day explaining archeology as he, Angela and Henry led Hershel and Solana on the tour. Towards the end, Randall suddenly said, "I've got an idea!" The four turned to Randall as he continued, "How about we all call Solana, Sol instead?" Solana was confused.

"Why?" She asked, "Is my full name not pretty?"

"No, it is." Randall reassured, "I just thought you might like a name reserved for our group." Solana thought about it for a minute and looked to her brother.

"I like it." He admitted.

"So do I." Angela smiled and Henry nodded in agreement. Solana nodded,

"Alright, Sol it is."

* * *

Days later, the five were sitting eating a picnic. At least, Solana, Hershel and Angela were. Henry was needed at the Ascot house when the picnic began and Randall was busy trying to find any artefacts or fossils.

"I don't see why you like archeology so much." Hershel mused as he ate.

"Everyone has their own interests, Hershel." Solana reminded.

"Besides," Angela added, "Randall considers archeology a way into the past, a true adventure."

"Yep!" Randall called from where he knelt.

"You have 5 minutes Randall!" Angela cried, "Or you don't get any dessert!" 5 minutes later, Randall was out, as promised. He was a sucker for dessert, which Angela knew. Later, Solana decided to go exploring in the forest and left without telling the teens. She walked through the forest with wide eyes. Even after spending days in Stansbury, it's beauty amazed her to no end. She soon found herself at a cliff with a beautiful view.

"Wow..." She breathed out when she heard something. Looking down, Solana's eyes widened as the earth cracked and broke, her falling with it. However, before she had a chance to scream, a hand grabbed her wrist and she instantly grabbed the wrist attached to the hand.

"Sol!" Randall screamed and she looked up, seeing her friend staring down at her worridly before he began to pull her up. Once she was up, he held her tightly, away from the cliff, as she shook and cried. His hand rubbed her back reassuringly as she tried to calm down and he the same to her. Randall began to rock her back and forth until her shaking subsided to a slight tremble.

"H-How did you know where I was?" Solana asked. Randall smiled,

"I saw you get up and decided to follow you." Just then, the two heard,

"Randall! Solana!"

"Solana! Randall!"

"Master Randall! Ms. Solana!"

"Over here!" Randall answered and Hershel, Angela and Henry came out of the forest.

"What happened?" Angela cried worridly when they all noticed the cliff and Randall holding the still trembling Solana.

"Oh Solana..." Hershel whispered before he and Angela joined the hug while Henry knelt next to the girl, rubbing her arm reassuringly. Just then, Dalston came in.

"What're you doing here?" Randall and Dalston asked in unison.

"We were on an adventure." Randall answered, "What about you?"

"Exploring for good property." Dalston answered, having already explained his dream to the new kids. When he too noticed both the cliff and the trembling Solana, he whispered, "Did she..." Randall nodded.

"R-Ran saved me." Solana explained, startling all of them.

"Since when do you call me 'Ran'?" Randall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"S-Since now." Solana quipped. Dalston slowly came closer and put his hand on the blonde's arm right under Henry's.

"Here." Randall suddenly said. He held up a silver chain to Solana's eye level. "I _was _going to give you this later today but I think now is better."

"D-Did you dig it up?" Solana asked. Randall nodded,

"Just today and I cleaned it with my canteen." Solana smiled up at him slightly before he slipped the chain around her neck. And there the six sat, unaware that in only 3 years, a similar incident would occur, only it would go much, much worse.

* * *

**There's the chapter. It's longer than the first one and next time Miracle Mask comes into play. Hope you guys liked it, I especially like writing the Stansbury friends with this story, especially the reunion between Solana and Randall in Miracle Mask. Please review. Later. PS. Any ideas for Solana's puzzle solved phrases? I couldn't remember young Layton's so I didn't include one. Also, if anyone wants to draw a scene here or do a cover art for this fic, possibly with an older Solana, review and I'll give you her older description early, though it depends on the trilogy as she has a different look in each trilogy and in Azran Legacy. Or if you want to do game covers with Solana in them, that's cool to. Just pm me the link when it's done. PSS. Sol in Spainish is sun and Solana in Spainish is sunshine, hence the title of this fic. Now, I'm done. Later for real.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Mask of Chaos

**Hey I know it's been a while but I'm finally back! Thanks to REDROBINS007 for following/favoring along with all 116 readers! I hope that I'm now reaching the game's storyline I could get some more reviews, and I changed the summary again. It isn't set in stone so it will most likely be changed again. Moving on, here's the profile for Solana for this game!**

**Having lived in Stansbury for 3 years now, Solana has grown accustumed to life in the small town. She has especially grown close to Angela, Randall and Henry, becoming a little sister to all three. With very high grades and exceptional skills, she is a loved child by everyone in the town. She is surprisingly mature for her age, her parents blaming it on the fact that she is friends with 17 year olds instead of 10 year olds like herself. But she doesn't care, as she cares more about her brother and their friends then any other person in town.**

* * *

Solana smiled as her pencil traced the paper, forming the picture in her head. The scrape of pencil to paper was calming to her and helped her think. It was through drawing she decided to learn archery, which she was considerably better at now though she was still learning. The timer she had set suddenly went off. Quickly, the blonde stood and grabbed her brown satchel. Wearing a hot pink skirt with a white line across the bottom, light pink pants underneath, a white tank top with a sewed on hot pink long sleeve on her right arm, her brown leather boots and the silver chain from Randall. With her hair up in a braid and a pink rose at the top of it, she looked like spring itself. Running out of her room, the blonde called,

"Ma! I'm going to meet Hershel and the others! Be back soon!"

"Okay, yell if you're in trouble!" Lucille called back.

"I hope it won't come to that." Solana muttered under her breath as she closed the small house's door and made her way towards her brother and friends' school. As she approached the school, she saw Randall and Hershel talking. As she approached, she noticed Randall punch Hershel playfully before pulling him into a headlock. "Randall!" She cried as she ran up, the same instant Angela did.

"Oh, Angela, Sol." Hershel said.

"Don't you take that from him, Hershel." Angela smiled, "Randall, is that any way to treat your best friend?"

"I swear you two are very immature!" Solana grinned.

"Says the 10 year old." Hershel knudged his sister. Said girl placed her hands on her hips and smirked,

"Well _I _act older than 10, while _you two_, the _17 year olds_, act _younger _then me!"

"Well worded." Randall smiled, "Well...I suppose I could be a little nicer. But Hershel needs to stop running away from his future in archeaology!"

"He doesn't look like he's running away." Angela noted, "Perhaps he's just not interested."

"Thank you." Hershel nodded.

"I think I can change that." Randall said, "I've got something very special to show the three of you."

"Not again." Hershel said as the three began to follow Randall, who was walking away.

"I take it Randall won?" Solana asked as she fingered her chain. Ever since that day, she'd been more interested in archeaology, though she'd never become an archeaologist like Randall someday. She'd become an artist.

"Sadly, yes." Hershel shook his head and asked, "What is it now?"

"The Mask of Chaos!" Randall smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hershel asked.

"Isn't it just a myth, though?" Solana asked, having heard Randall talk about the mask during their archery practices, as he was her teacher. Randall looked away, a frown on his face. As they walked, Solana's hand slipped into Angela's. The light blonde squeezed the younger girl's hand an smiled at her.

"Randall, what is it about this...fairy tale that has captured your imagination?" Hershel asked.

"Always the skeptic." Randall said, getting a giggle from the two girls as he continued, "That's alright. At least I won today's fencing match."

"Figured." Solana shook her head with a smile.

"Which means that tonight we do what I want. Correct?" Randall grinned. He gave Hershel a thumbs up as the brunette gave him an okay symbol. "Eight o'clock, right, Hershel?" Randall said, "Angela, Sol, you too!" As he said this, he moved behind the trio, his arms on Hershel and Angela's shoulders, Solana in front of him. "To the future that awaits!" The four eventually split up, Solana and Hershel being the last two together.

"I doubt I'll be able to talk Randall out of this latest nonsense." Hershel remarked.

"You never can." Solana smirked as she knudged her brother's side with her elbow. Hershel shook his head and put his arm across his sister's shoulders. They didn't look similar but everyone just knew they were siblings thanks to their way of acting around each other.

"I should probably get some studying done while I can." Hershel remarked as they began to walk.

* * *

As they approached their house, Hershel remarked,

"Randall's fencing skills are improving. I'll need some practice for our next match! Perhaps I'll do a bit of research on fencing techniques before dinner."

"I don't know, I think Randall will always be better." Solana teased.

"Thanks Sol." Hershel rolled his eyes as he led his sister inside. "Hello, Mother! I'm home!" Hershel greeted.

"Me too, Ma!" Solana added.

"Hershel, dear, thank goodness you're here!" Lucille called, "Can you come here for a moment?"

"What is it?" Hershel asked, "Is something wrong?" He looked to Solana for an answer but she just shrugged. The two went into the kitchen only to find their mother jumping around nervously.

"Oh, Hershel, Solana!" Lucille cried, "Your father...He's...he's..."

"Ma, you're scaring me." Solana admitted, hiding behind Hershel like the little kid she was.

"Mother, please," Hershel said calmly, "just hold still for a moment and tell us what happened."

"He's gone, Hershel, Solana!" Lucille cried, "Some strange men said they wanted to see you two," At this, Solana hid further into her brother forcing him to rub her arm reassuringly, "and then they just took your father away!" Solana gasped quietly, her hand covering her mouth. "Your father said they were friends of his, but I've never seen them before! He looked so nervous, Hershal! Oh, where could they have taken your father?"

"Mother, let's not jump to conclusions." Hershel said while trying to calm Solana down. "I'll go look for him."

"What?!" Solana cried.

"Oh, thank you, Hershel!" Lucille cried, "I'll stay here in case he calls."

"Don't worry, Mother." Hershel reassured, "I'm sure he's fine. I shall return presently."

"But Hershel!" Solana interjected, "They came looking for _us_!"

"I'll be fine, Sol." Hershel reassured, "I promise." Solana looked down and nodded at his words. Her rule was 'when you make a promise, you never, _ever, EVER _break it'. Hershel smiled at her sweetly before Lucille said,

"Do be careful! If anything happens, just cry out as loudly as you can! I'll be listening!"

"I certainly hope it won't come to that." Hershel muttered getting a giggle from Solana before he left. Sighing, Solana sat down on the couch and took out her sketchbook from her satchel and began to sketch continue her sketch of a rose. Her walls of her room were covered with sketchs of flowers and other natural landmarks as well as pictures of her friends recently. She tried to focus on her drawing but she couldn't. Solana sighed and called,

"Ma! I'm heading to the market, do you need anything?"

"No, but be careful!" Lucille answered.

"Yes Ma." Solana smiled as she ran out, her satchel on her shoulder.

* * *

As she reached the market, Solana was greeted by several people calling out to her. Being one of Stansbury's brightest children, Solana was known and loved, though she never changed. Solana grinned as she saw a familiar face and ran up to meet him.

"Henry!" She grinned. The Ascot servant turned and smiled gently at the young girl.

"Ms. Solana, it is good to see you." Henry greeted.

"Henry!" The blonde whined, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Solana or Sol?" Henry chuckled,

"Very well, Solana."

"Are you done shopping?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I just finished." Henry nodded, "Would you care to accompany me to the house?" Solana nodded eagerly. Out of all of Randall's friends, she was the one his father approved of the most, as she was as lady like as possible around him. As the two walked back, Henry mentioned, "I saw your brother a little while ago. He was looking for your father."

"Did you see him?" Solana asked.

"No, I'm afriad not." Henry said.

"Oh." Solana whispered, looking down. The two walked in silence the rest of the way. As they reached the Ascot home, Solana held open the door for Henry, which he nodded his thanks at.

"Master Ascot, I've returned." Henry called as they entered.

"Oh, Henry!" Mrs. Ascot, who was in the kitchen when the two entered, cried, "And Solana too!"

"Mrs. Ascot." Solana greeted, bowing slightly.

"Is Henry back?" Mr. Ascot asked as he came in only to find his wife talking to the young blonde while his servant put the food away. "Ah, Solana, welcome."

"Mr. Ascot." Solana greeted, bowing again. "Is Randall home?"

"Yes." Mr. Ascot nodded and at that moment, Randall came down.

"Sol?" He asked, "What're you doing here?"

"I was helping Henry bring the groceries home." Solana explained, "Could you come outside, Randall? I would like to show you something." Randall looked to his father for permission which was given. Once outside, Solana went over to Memory Knoll and took out her hidden bow and quiver of arrows.

"What is it that you have to show me?" Randall asked as he leaned against a tree.

"This." Solana answered as she climbed a tree and took an arrow out of the quiver resting on her right hip. She quickly tied a rope she brought around the end of the arrow before she shot it at another tree. She put her bow on her back before she jumped. She swung around with a smile on her face until she was heading straight towards the trunk. Before she could even scream, Solana felt someone grab her and found themselves rolling down a hill. As they stopped, Solana noticed it was Randall.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Solana nodded. "Promise me you'll never try that move without me around ever again." Solana nodded again as Randall helped her up. He gave her her bow and arrows and sent her home.

* * *

As she arrived, Solana grinned. Roland and Hershel were ahead of her.

"Pa! Hershel!" She cried, running forward and hugging both of them tightly. "You're okay!"

"Of course, we are." Roland chuckled, "They were just old friends of mine."

"Then why did they take you like that?" Solana demanded. Roland just shook his head as they went inside.

* * *

Later that day as the family finished dinner, Roland asked,

"How was school, Son? Unearth any fine jewels of knowledge today?"

"Well, I learned a thing or two about fencing from Randall today." Hershel said. Solana giggled at that, earning a slight glare from her brother.

"Have they decided yet which one of you will be going to the tournament?" Lucille asked.

"No," Hershel said, "but there won't be much of a choice if I have anything to say about it!"

"Unless Randall beats you." Solana smirked earning a playful knudge from her brother.

"Finish your goaty pudding, dear." Lucille advised, "It will give you extra strength for partying!" Solana raised an eyebrow at her brother at this.

"It's 'parrying', Mother." Hershel corrected, "And...no thank you. Sol and I actually have to get going."

"You sure, Son?" Roland asked, "There might not be any left once I get to it." Solana laughed at her father's joke as she stood and straightened her skirt.

"That's quite alright." Hershel smiled.

"We told Randall we'd meet him after dinner." Solana explained, "May we be excused?"

"A bit late for parrying, isn't it?" Lucille asked.

"Ha ha." Hershel smiled, "Yes, we'll just be studying, Mother."

"Well, don't stay out too late." Lucille advised, "We've had enough drama with missing persons today."

"Yes Ma." Solana nodded with a smile.

"Dinner was delicious!" Hershel smiled, "See you later."

"Goodbye!" Solana waved. The siblings walked down the road to Randall's when they reached Pebble Lane.

"I'm quite curious to find out what scheme Randall has cooked up this time..." Hershel said.

"Me as well." Solana admitted.

"Hm?" Hershel suddenly said, "I'm also curious as to what Dalston is doing here." The two Laytons walked up to the boy.

"Bit late for a stroll, eh, Layton?" Dalston asked.

"We could say the same to you, Dalston." Hershel quipped, "Do your parents even know you're out?"

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't." Dalston said, trying to sound tough. It was almost laughable, really. "Who cares? I go where I like, when I like." He continued, "Hey, I just saw Angela. Your little fossil fan club having another dirt-digging party?"

"It's _not _a 'fossil fan club'!" Solana cried. She hated the way Dalston spoke of her friends like that. She was very protective for a 10 year old. Dalston shook his head and looked at Hershel.

"You're a smart guy, Layton." He said, "What does Angela see in Randall? I mean, he's only the second-richest kid in town."

"Ah, well...well." Hershel said, "I'm not sure that I follow you, Dalston."

"Right." Dalston said, "What about you two? Don't you get tired of always following Bratscot's loony plans?"

"They're _not _loony!" Solana cried, "And no, I find them fun."

"Well, I'm not as excited about archeaology as Randall is." Hershel said, "But we always have fun, like Sol said."

"He's good at talking, that's for sure." Dalston said, "Never shuts up. But aren't we getting a bit old for childish adventures?"

"I wouldn't say that, Dalston." Hershel said, "I mean, we're still teenagers and Sol's only 10."

"Still teenagers?!" Dalston cried, "You mean we're already teenagers! You wanna spend your entire life worrying about old bits of paper like this?!" He then proceeded to give Hershel a puzzle. It was a piece of paper with several cuts in it. Hershel looked at it and thought it over. "Still struggling?" Dalston smirked, "But this is the simplest math problem ever!" After a few more seconds, Hershel got it and answered,

"15." Dalston's eyes widened. "Looks as if I got it." Hershel smiled.

"Yeah, I figured you were just as puzzle crazy as Ascot." Dalston said, "You're a lost cause, Layton. You, your sister and Angela both."

"I find that offensive!" Solana cried.

"Have fun with your little games." Dalston said, "I can't wait until I'm a rich hotel owner so I can laugh at you all from a posh suite! Careful around Randall. You don't wanna end up like the Ascots' servant. I saw him carrying their groceries earlier. The guy is our age and he's already working for someone else. Shame." Hershel held Solana's arm to keep her from speaking before he said,

"Henry doesn't seem to mind. It's honest work. I don't see any problem with it."

"Ha!" Dalston said, "Well, nobody is gonna be the boss of me, I'll tell you that! Especially not anyone from the Bratscot family!"

"Hey, you may not like Randall but his parents are very respectable!" Solana interjected. Ignoring her, Hershel said,

"You sound awfully bitter, Dalston. If you would like to join Randall, Angela, Sol and me sometime, you can just ask."

"You'll have fun." Solana nodded.

"Anyway, we should go." Hershel said, "See you tomorrow!" With that, the Layton siblings walked off hand in hand.

* * *

As the two walked down the road, they suddenly heard,

"Oh, Hershel, Sol!" The two turned to find Angela.

"Angela." Hershel smiled, "Perfect timing."

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Angela asked as the trio walked, her hand taking Solana's free one.

"Yes, it is." Solana smiled dreamily, wishing she could draw or paint it.

"Randall seems to be quite single minded lately." Angela noted,

"Yep." Solana smiled.

"That's Randall." Hershel agreed, "I think his enthusiasm is one of the reasons I admire him."

"I suppose." Angela said, looking down.

"But that passion makes him easily excitable." Hershel added, "You know, you're very good for him. You keep him balanced."

"Is balanced the same as boring?" Angela asked.

"No!" Solana cried, squeezing the older girl's hand. Angela smiled slightly at her as Hershel added,

"Randall's lucky. The three of us are looking out for him."

"Yes, he is lucky, isn't he?" Angela smiled, "He's got a kind girlfriend who's concerned about his well-being. A very spirited almost sister. And a loyal best friend." Hershel looked away, his free hand fixing his tie. "You'll always look out for him." Angela said, "Won't you, Hershel? Promise me."

"Yes. I promise." Hershel smiled.

"Me too!" Solana added getting chuckles from the teens. The trio then continued walking through Memory Knoll, smiles on their faces.

* * *

Once they arrived at Randall's, Hershel said,

"I'd rather avoid Mr. Ascot if at all possible." Solana giggled at the memory of what happened last time they came.

"Good idea, Hershel!" Angela smiled, "We don't want a repeat occurrence of last time! Tee hee!" The three walked under Randall's window where Angela remarked, "The ivy on the wall is really the VIP entrance to Randall's room, isn't it?"

"I could count the number of times I've used the front door here on one hand..." Hershel said. Solana giggled again. "with three fingers." Hershel finished causing Solana to outright laugh.

"Randall's father isn't that bad, you know." Angela said, "He's just...strict."

"Very strict." Solana admitted having been on good terms with Mr. Ascot for a little while and knowing how he really is. He just wanted what's best for Randall, he just went about it...strictly.

"I know." Hershel smiled, "Let's give Randall the signal."

"Would you like to do the honors, Hershel?" Angela offered. Hershel set the rocks up and set off all four, ringing the bell.

"Puzzles can be quite fun." Hershel smiled as he finished it. "Always a satisfying shot! Let's go!" Solana climbed up first, being the youngest, the teens behind her. Randall helped her in.

"Thanks Ran." Solana smiled as she dusted herself off.

"Randall?" Hershel asked as they were all in.

"We're here!" Angela smiled, "Now, what's the big surprise?"

"What took so long?!" Randall asked, "Glaciers formed while I waited! Did you have to protect Angela and Sol from some evil dangers along the way, Hershel?"

"I am bound to say the ladies didn't require my aid." Hershel smiled, "Though I would have gladly provided it had the need arisen." Solana chuckled as she adjusted her satchel.

_And he makes fun of _me _for acting like a true lady! _Solana thought.

"Always the perfect gentleman, eh, Hershel?" Randall smiled, "Chivalry is dead. You know that, right?"

"I like to think it's just...hibernating." Hershel said, causing Solana to snort into her hand. Hershel glared at her before he asked, "So, what is it you're so worked up about?"

"Yes, Randall, what is it?" Angela asked, "I can't stay out too late tonight, you know."

"Me either." Solana nodded. Being the youngest in the group did have some disadvantages.

"Patience, my friends!" Randall smiled, "Some things require a bit of presentation!"

"Everything requires presentation with you!" Solana pointed out. Randall shook his head at her and began to dig through a trunk until he pulled something out. It was a mask. He held it on his face as he turned around.

"Is that-?!" Hershel gasped.

"The Mask of Chaos!" Randall grinned.

"The...Mask of Chaos?" Hershel said, still in shock.

"The one and only!" Randall grinned.

"I thought it was a myth!" Solana cried.

"I can assure you this is no myth, Sol." Randall grinned, "This is what Donald Rutledge wrote about in Ancient Histories. I found it!"

"Don't be absurd, Randall." Angela said, "That's not real. How could it be?"

"I assure you, Angela, this is absolutely 100% the genuine article!" Randall exclaimed, "According to Rutledge, the legend says 'He who holds the Mask of Chaos may make happen all which he desires'!"

"That...sounds nice." Hershel said.

"That doesn't sound realistic." Solana noted.

"I don't believe a word of it, of course." Randall assured, "It's just ancient superstition. But upon examining the mask, I made my own discovery."

"Something Rutledge didn't mention?" Angela guessed.

"Exactly." Randall grinned, "The mask may not grant wishes literally. However, it can perform one incredible miracle?"

"What?" Solana asked, interested.

"It holds the key to an unimaginable fortune." Randall exclaimed, "Treasures beyond our dreams! If I can crack the puzzle of the mask, it will lead me straight to unknown riches!" At his friends' silence, Randall cried, "...Well?! Say something! Are you ready for a true archaelogical expedition?"

"Um...not quite." Hershel said, "Randall, how do you know this is the real mask? Where did you get it?"

"Both fair questions, my dear Hershel!" Randall grinned, "It wasn't easy! I had to crack a devilish puzzle to get my hands on the mask."

"A puzzle?" Solana asked.

"What puzzle?" Hershel asked.

"Take a look at this!" Randall smiled as he put his friends in front of a wall covered by a white tarp. "Behold!" He smiled before he removed it showing a white wall covered in writings.

"What is this?!" Hershel asked while Angela and Solana covered their mouths with their hands in shock.

"I don't understand." Angela said.

"Randall?" Solana whispered.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Also, I forgot to mention that Solana's song is Let it Go by Demi Lovato because I feel the song fits her if you listen closely. Sol's had a sad past that she has to let go in order to become who she is destined to be. Anyways, what'd you think? I will try to do a chapter in a game for each chapter, excluding the egg hunt in Azran Legacies. Those will be four seperate chapters. Also, that move Sol tried with archery for Randall will be very important in the future so remember that. Please review and I'll try to update soon! Later.**


End file.
